Life Goes On
by PixelVixen
Summary: On Tenzin's behalf. Korra decides to start her journal a bit earlier than expected should the "time" come. Told from Korra's POV. Post-Book 3 Aftermath.
1. Day 24

**Day 24 of the Aftermath.**

It has been two weeks now since Jinora was dubbed 'Airbending Master' and the ceremony went well I must say. Not that I really had any strength to celebrate with the rest of the people like I had so wished. I just sat there with my parents and Asami whom had become my personal caretaker for the rest of my recovery. If recovery was even possible that is.

I had insisted that I would manage, but she kept going on about girl-friends and how we had bonded so well together, and that she just couldn't leave me alone in my current state.

Heh. I sure am one mess. Broken legs and fractures all over my body. But my arms and hands were thankfully spared most of the damage my currently if not permanently crippled legs had suffered.

Tenzin had insisted that I start on a diary; a journal of some sorts to keep track of my adventures, and what other time to start than now?

I will come back to my last three mishaps when I can but for now I'd like to keep focus on the now and the future if possible. Since most people around the world already knew what transpired, I think it wouldn't hurt if I somehow didn't manage to finish those three pieces in case something might happen.

Like I have mentioned I had promised Tenzin to keep track records so the next Avatar might learn from me, should she or he might need guidance before they grasp a spiritual connection. As for me; I was a late bloomer regarding that, so I figured this might be the best way should the time come when needed the most.

One thing I will have to mention to you, the next Avatar, is to learn Metalbending as soon as possible. Should you ever be threatened by poisoning like I was, it is in dire need that you learn to control the substance as quickly as possible as liquid metal is very hard to control and only the Beifongs have manage to gain dominance over it other than the Red Lotus members who had administered it.

As for me I manage to escape from that painful although still lingering death. But I can't say how much I will be able to handle this time around as the side-effects as well as my battle still feel heavily to this day and I'm not sure if I'm getting any better.

Eating meals has been very hard, and I mean just tedious work like swallowing or chewing, so most of my meals have been cut down to soups, stews and plenty of water to keep me hydrated. I have even tried to bend a few times but the power surge that I once had is just in a all time low right now as I can't even hold water no more than a few seconds before it hits the floor.

Master Katara also came over for a few days figuring she could somehow speed up my recovery. But what I hadn't told her or anyone else for that matter was how I felt inside: Empty and broken, kind of like when I had lost my bending for a while but this time was different.

This time I had chosen a different path should things become worse or a new threat arise as we are prepared this time. I still remember Tenzin's words on that day were he promised to hold up to my legacy as well. I'm sure the Air nation is going to be great this time around, now that they have a community growing again. As for me, I've been thinking...

After all this time, what if the world doesn't need a Avatar anymore? So many have tried to prove me right countless times already now and I wonder if they are right? Maybe the world is better of without me now that it's changing for the better where hopefully a balance can be hold without fear of being torn apart.

I'm signing off for today as the stars have made their appearance.


	2. Day 37

**Day 37 of the Aftermath**.

Another day passed like any other, except that today was exceptionally bright.

Summer was at it's brink and a warmth swept over RC like any other, and like so, Asami thought it would be a great day for... yeah, shopping.

We left just after lunch taking one of Asami's speedboats because she thought the thrill would do me good, but I can tell you, for being born one with the water, now was the worst possible timing. I know she had just wanted to cheer me up, but the connection to the push and pull was out of my current reach, and being in a speeding boat out in the open didn't make me feel any less secure than I already did to the outside world.

As we arrived in the docks, we took a ride in one of her luxurious cars that had been modified to fit my current state.

It held a small ramp and everything just to fit my wheelchair, and she seemed just as exhilarated to get me on once she noticed my insecurity.

"It'll be fun" she said. And I must say it was.

We took a detour around downtown were bystanders quickly noticed my current contraption, while I blushed slightly at the embarrassment but Sami smiled in reply like nothing was wrong. Truth to be told no one except my closest ones knew about my current state and what had transpired merely weeks ago. And this time around it felt good not having reporters hunting me down like some rare animal.

After our little sighting we stopped by a small café I was told it was called where I was served a delicious tea and pastries I had never before seen in my life. Nutrition had moved up a bit being more solid than watery in the past days, so I was pretty relieved to have something else other than fish or rice down my throat as the sweet savory taste these sweets had was quite a feast.

The stay was however short as we moved on to the main event; shopping.

Seeing how mobile my legs currently where, she opted for different dresses, mainly from the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation leaving plenty of room for my immovable limbs that were just as the they were; broken. And I know that she knew how much I disliked shopping but I fully understood that she only did this in order to make me feel better.

After about an hour or so, we the left the boutique with at least 20 dresses and tunics in almost every possible color combination. I even snuck in a pedant and a Northern styled dress that may come in handy should I ever need to be formally dressed once my cousins get crowned, either or both really as a ruler will be needed soon. The pedant was sapphire blue and held Tu an La in a spiral pattern were they chased each others tails, which I had been told meant good fortune.

Ever since my father had taken the part as Chief of the South, money had just become a memory lost, sure I had never really needed them, and I had been thought to have as few earthly attachments as possible, but now than never was I glad that I had got some. Asami insisted that she pay for the visit but she only made me feel so small and helpless for not being even able to spend for myself be it fancy clothes or just a cup of tea.

So yeah, being the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chief sure has it's advantages. Though even at times I wonder if I even deserve it... Anyways today has been a very exhausting one so I'm calling it a day.


End file.
